Harry and Ginny
by Lillie Nicole
Summary: Based off a comic series I am making, Harry and Ginny is based on the lives of our two favourite HP characters, (mine, anyways) Harry and Ginny. I love this series. Hope you do too. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off a comic strip series I have created on . I love Harry Potter, it is my life. Please note TNG and Flipped is still going. Thanks. :D**

_Ginny sat at the long, wooden table in the Burrow's dining room. Mistletoe hung from old, rusted metal hooks in the ceiling. The Christmas Eve turkey had been picked clean of any good meat, all that was left were the bones and fat that no one ate. The wishbone sat on Hermione's plate. She had definitely eaten her share, it seemed pregnancy made her hungry. Although she was only three months along. They had just barely made it to the Christmas celebration, Ron had said that she had insane morning sickness in the car._

_Ginny took a sip of wine, and traced the grains in the table with her pointer finger. Harry had barely acknowledged her the whole time. He had already had lots to drink with Bill and Fleur, and he was talking to Ron about pink Pygmy puffs taking over the Ministry of Magic, so no doubt he was drunk._

_Ginny sighed. Wasn't Christmas supposed to be a time where Harry cherished Ginny, for their first Christmas together? They had bought a rental apartment in the Muggle part of town, not far from Dudley and his wife and children. They arranged dinner parties many a time, and Harry had become surprised the first time they visited because of the positive change Dudley had gone through since his last night with Harry at Privet Drive. Of course Dudley inherited Petunia and Vernon's old house, and Harry had even given Ginny a tour of his first bedroom at the Dursley's, a little cupboard under the stairs. Arthur and Molly had generously offered Harry and Ginny one of the biggest of the seven bedrooms in the Burrow, Bill's old one. Harry and Ginny barely fit together in Bill's old bed. It also felt quite weird with posters plastered on the wall, with dragons and old Quidditch teams on them._

_Ginny got up out of her seat. "Thanks for the dinner, Mum, Dad. I think I'll head to bed now. Thanks."_

_And as she left, Harry turned after her, and guilt broke through the haze of intoxication._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ginny**

I opened the door to my old bedroom. It had barely changed. It felt a bit emptier, stripped bare, actually, as I had taken some of my favourite stories from home to our new house by Dudley, as well as all my Weird Sisters posters and my posters of Gwenog Jones. Dust had settled on the desk and bedside table. I lightly brushed it off with my hand.

I went to my closet and tried to find an old pair of pajamas of mine. I wouldn't be able to stand getting all my stuff from downstairs, where Harry was still no doubt yakking to Ron about something utterly ludicrous.

I huffed. Of course, no night robes or anything. I wrapped a long towel around my body and walked upstairs, where Mum and Dad did laundry.

Harry had dumped our stuff upstairs, apparently. It seemed that there was a lack of my clothes. I gasped when the only thing I found that I could wear to be was a transparent, lacy nightdress that usually Muggle women wore.

I sighed, exasperated, and slipped it on. I was too tired to apparate - my magic was waning today, for some reason. I had felt drowsy the whole day, and when I tried apparating to our driveway this morning, I ended up landing in one of our neighbor's gardens. Luckily it seemed that they were on vacation, so they didn't see this random woman appear in their garden.

I bit my lip, wrapped the towel around my much too-revealed body, and walked down the stairs, embarrassed, even though no one saw me.

I reached for the doorknob when I saw a ripple of air in my peripheral vision. I turned my head and all was still. I frowned.

"Harry?" I whispered. I bowed my head, partly sad. Part of me wished that Harry was hiding in the corner, about to apologize. But I hadn't seen his invisibility cloak in ages.

I walked into my room, and shut the door. I slipped under the covers when my door opened, just a crack, and dim hallway light made its way into my bedroom.

**Harry**

I watched silently as Molly made her way into Ginny's old bedroom. I placed my ear on the shut door and listened to their conversation.

"Are you okay, Ginny?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, Mum," Ginny's voice said softly. I knew that voice too well, the one she used when she was lying.

"I don't believe that," said Molly, echoing my thoughts.

"Well, Harry didn't even talk to me all night. I..." Ginny trailed off.

"That's men, Ginny. Don't take it personally, it's the power of the drink," Molly assured her with a laugh.

My drunken state was almost gone completely, which was odd. I already felt the hangover part of a party coming in. Christmas Eve with a headache. Great.

"Do you think he still... loves me?" Ginny asked. Her tone sounded like the question was crazy, an impossibility. I wanted to burst into her room, apologize, tell her I loved her, hold her all night.

"Of course, dear," Molly told her. "What an absurd thing to ask. He loves you more than anything, Ginny. I promise."

I heard a very dramatic sigh from Ginny and I almost laughed. My melodramatic princess.

"You get some sleep now, okay, Ginny? We're going to have a great day tomorrow," Molly said happily.

"Can't wait," Ginny replied flatly.

Within a matter of seconds, Molly was out of Ginny's room, and then she went upstairs, possibly to get some rest for an exciting Christmas day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry**

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in the corner, cursing at my stupidity, I whipped off my invisibility cloak, and slipped into Ginny's room, letting in as little light as possible. "_Lumos_," I whispered to my wand. A white light reflected off the walls, making Ginny's eyes open and blink rapidly.

"Who's there?" Ginny croaked groggily.

"It's me," I answered softly. "Look, Ginny, I'm sorry. I heard everything. I didn't know you were so offended... Molly's right, I love you so much. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same."

A smile played Ginny's lips. "That's silly, Harry. Of course I still love you. I was just... overreacting. I'm surprised you're not drunk."

"Maybe we both are," I joked. "Maybe this is all a dream. But in all honesty, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Ginny threw off the sheets and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

_Wingardium Leviosa, _I thought to my wand. After years of practice, I watched as my wand slipped out my hand and hovered above us. I pressed my lips to Ginny's forehead. "Don't be."

Suddenly Ginny pulled away from me, her arms on my chest. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

Ginny smiled bashfully, her cheeks turning red. "You have no shirt."

I was almost as surprised at her outfit. "You don't have anything on."

She shook her head, her smile now clearly embarrassed. Her face was as red as her hair. "It was all I could find."

"You still look beautiful," I said.

She playfully slapped me. "I know what you're thinking, and my answer is _no._ My whole family's here."

I snapped my fingers dramatically. "Damn."

Ginny giggled. "Shut up, Harry."

I pulled her closer. "So, what do you want for Christmas?"

She thought for a minute. "You."

Suddenly the box in my back pocket seemed to burn a whole into my skin. "I'll see what I can do about that."

She yawned involuntarily. "I'm so tired."

"Let's go to bed, then," I said nonchalantly.

Ginny took my hand and tucked herself in. I laid beside her.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ginny said.

"Goodnight love." I stroked her hair and within minutes I could hear the slow rise and fall of her chest with her slowed breathing.

"_Nox_," I whispered to the still-floating want. I lost all focus completely and it fell to the floor in a clatter.


End file.
